Banny and Sheya: A Hoenn Journey
by SilentZephyr
Summary: My first fanfic. I highly doubt its any good, but read anyway if you wish...


Author's Note:This happens to be my first fanfic so hopefully it turns out good, or semi-good at least. Well, I'm not much of talker, so I don't really have much to say... yet. Well, I actually do have a little to say. This story happens to be about one of the many characters my cousin and I have made up while writing back and forth to each other. Of course, detail was never a problem then but I guess I'll try my best at description.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but some of the characters from the story do come from my imagination.  
  
Chapter 1: Shuppet, Puppet  
  
"Yet another boring day..." complained Sheya, a young girl of Lilycove. While the town should have been pretty bustling with the giant shopping mall and the contest house, Sheya seemed to feel left out. Ever since she was younger, her grandmother never let her stray too far away from the city. Even when the old woman had to leave on business matters, she'd hire a babysitter to watch over the girl. Sheya of course was able to be content when she was younger, but nowadays, she seemed to be bored by everything. Somedays she'd watch as trainers passby on their way to Mossdeep to challenge the gym leaders there, or watch as trainers leave the pokemon center to go hunting in the Safari Zone. Always envious, she'd quickly turn away before the trainers could notice her.  
  
Luckily, today was one of those days where Sheya had a chance to escape. Her grandmother had left on a trip to visit Agatha on the distant region of Kanto, and her babysitter was fast asleep on the couch. Sheya quickly jumped down from the stairs and grabbed one of the Luxury Balls that her grandmother had left on the counter. If she was going to leave, she might as well try to become a pokemon trainer. She quickly scribbled down a note to her babysitter and stuck it atop the television set. Sheya grabbed her back and jumped out of the window, landing right in front of the ledge that led down to the Pokemon Center. With a quick and agile jump, she was able to make it down safely and land on her feet. Sheya moved quickly and ran to the route just outside her town.  
  
Here, Sheya began to walk around the grasses, in hopes of finding a pokemon she wanted. She was just about to scream when a Shuppet had passed through a nearby tree, but kept it in. She didn't need to be alerting any nearby trainers. The girl watched carefully as the Shuppet was hovering from tree to tree, eating the apples that were dangling. When Sheya thought that the pokemon was busy enough, she tossed the Luxury Ball at the creature. The light that ensnared the ghost was a rather pleasant one. One that the 12 year old girl would have enjoyed staring at all day. (Yes, I know I forgot to mention her age in the beginning...) Sheya smiled pleasantly, (Sorry, I'm at a loss of words...) as the orb shook three times and stopped. The girl ran over and picked up the pokeball containing her newly caught pokemon.  
  
"Yes! I caught Shuppet!" she then did a thumbs up to no one in particular.  
  
Sheya was about to run home to tell her sitter, but she then remembered that the reason that she caught the creature was so she could journey off on her own. With a nod, Sheya called out her newly caught pokemon. "Shuppet," she called to it, "Will you help me? My grandmother belives that I'll never be able to make it out on my own." Like most pokemon, the ghost was hesitant at first. But then after thinking of its own life up to this point, it nodded. Of course I'll help. said the pokemon to the girl via thought speaking. The girl nodded. "It's settled then. I'm leaving Lilycove, and I shall not return until I become a great trainer." Silently to herself she said, Good-bye Lilycove... The two headed off in the opposite direction of Lilycove, in hopes of finding out more of the world.  
  
I know its kinda short, but this is just an introducing chapter. (Though there wasn't much introducing)  
Well, if there's any comments, please feel free to post. This is my first fanfic though, so..... 


End file.
